


Folly and Facade (Connor meets Shay) **new chapters every few days**

by templarturncoat



Category: Assasin's Creed Rogue, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Assassin's Creed III, Canon Era, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarturncoat/pseuds/templarturncoat
Summary: Folly and FacadeMy attempt at weaving Shay Cormac into Assassin's Creed 3. My first fic, be kind to me. D:Events take place after the Boston Tea Party. Basically, events are just slowed way down. In the game, we see that the Boston Tea Party happens, and then the story projects itself to "six months later". I'm Introducing Shay soon after the Boston Tea Party.So, from the game, we know that William Johnson continued on with his plan of buying the Native-owned land, despite being slowed down by Connor's participation in the Boston Tea Party. Where did Johnson receive the funds to continue the purchase? Well, none other than Shay Patrick Cormac.Connor hunts Shay, only to learn that circumstances are much more complicated than the simple assassination he was expecting.Folly: a lack of good sense; foolishnessFacade: a false, superficial, or artificial appearance





	1. The Raising of a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a small reference timeline, so that way people can have an idea of where characters are.  
> 1754: Haytham arrives in the colonies.  
> 1755: Haytham’s playing time in AC3 “ends,” Shay’s unfortunate events in Lisbon, and CONNOR is born!! :O  
> 1757: Haytham rescues Jennifer, Shay kills Kesegowassee and Monro dies as well  
> 1758: Haytham and Shay meet up  
> 1760: Haytham and Shay altercation with Liam and Achilles @ precursor site  
> 1762- Shay's son born, Colm Cormac  
> 1770- Connor sees Haytham for the first time (Boston Massacre)  
> 1773- Boston Tea Party (Connor 18 years old)   
> 1773- Where this fic starts!

My name is Colm Cormac, it is 1773 ….  
I can hardly recall one moment when I did not see my father fawning over a script, ancient text, or a map of some kind. He always told me he was a treasure hunter, but, from what I saw, there was not much hunting, mainly reading. My mother told me one day that father was searching for a box, inside was something dangerous, mysterious, but crucial to saving humanity. I wasn’t sure how much I believed it, but I accepted it, even if his search sometimes took him away from us when he found a lead. Whenever father was around, I was never far from his side. I would sit in his study, while he poured over maps and texts, I would play with my deck of cards or the old native figures my mother brought from her village when she left to live with Father. I’ve never been to the village, but Mother tells me she will take me one day. I would just reply I’d rather go on a trip with Father on his ship the Morrigan to go treasure hunting. My mother would just kiss my head and sigh, which I could tell was disapproving in nature. Whenever I asked Father if I could go treasure hunting with him, he would say that I could come when I was a little older. Well, I’m eleven now, I think I should be able to go! Father started my weapons training three years ago. He allows me to learn one weapon per year, but helps me refine my skill in all of them continuously. I’m mostly proficient in dagger, bow and arrow, and I’m learning swordsmanship skills. By the time I am fifteen, I will learn to use the pistol, the rifle, and how to use a harpoon to bring down beasts of the deep –I’m dreadfully excited for that! About twice a month Father will take me out hunting. We hunt in the forests around New York, but sometimes, on very special occasions Father takes me to sea and we find an island to hunt on. As you might’ve gathered, we live in New York in Fort Arsenal. It doesn’t make for a great home, in my opinion. Although, it is rarely lonely and dull, as people are constantly circulating in and out. I recently became old enough that my parents let me go into town, so that I can make friends and experience the world. Well…I’m never alone when I go into town, usually one of Father’s men accompanies me, but they usually are good about keeping a distance so I can feel as independent as possible. Mother does not venture out, I believe she misses her village and feels out of place in New York. She tries to teach me about her culture and the language, but for me to really take an interest I need to _see_ and _experience_ , just like Father and weapons training. I, take more of my looks from Father, with only slightly darker skin but I do have a mop of black hair. My parents say that I can “pass” in most society, whatever that means.  


“Colm, come here a moment, let me show you something,” Father called me over. Without hesitation, I left my playing cards in a shuffled heap on the ground and leaped to my father’s side. He pointed to some ancient markings on a page depicting some relic, I tried to be interested as father explained what ‘pieces of Eden’ and ‘precursor sites’ were. He explained to me how they came to be, why they were dangerous to tamper with, and explained how they hold the very earth together. He showed me Lisbon and Haiti on the map, and told me about the disasters there. He told me how there was a constant struggle for power surrounding these sites, between two rival factions called Assassins and Templars. “Assassins want to seek and control the precursor sites...Their foundations are honorable, but they lack understanding and responsibility for their actions, and the lives lost do not deter them from the lust for power. Templars…” He turned to me and lowered himself to meet my gaze seriously, “…They seek to protect the sites, protect all people, and stop the Assassins from hurting innocents. They seek freedom through order.” He let a small smile pass his lips. I stared at him, for a long while, eagerly waiting for more. “With all your training, you will one day have to choose which path you will follow. Which cause is nobler. I will be here whenever you have questions, dear boy.” He ran his fingers through my hair to break the tension of the subject. “Father?” I asked, he nodded in return. “A-are you a Templar or an Assassin?” Just as I inquired, Mother appeared in the door frame. “Shay!” She shrieked distressfully, “He is too young for this kind of talk, I thought you would respect my wishes and wait for when he was older.” Shay broke his gaze with me, and began advancing towards Mother. “Aye.” He approached her, apologetically. “You’re right...”  
~~~  
He held her and placed his hand on her baby-swollen belly. He was unable to explain the true reason for the timing of the talk, in front of Colm. Every lead he followed he got closer and closer to finding the box Haytham had charged him with finding over ten years ago. Once the box was located, Shay was unsure if he would make it out alive. With each passing year, the tensions increased and the more dangerous missions were becoming. The colonies were in full swing of the revolutionary war. He worried for his family, Colm, Isi, and her unborn baby. Shay, in Fort Arsenal, mainly stayed out of the Templar movements. Ever since the events at the precursor site in which Shay had to kill his once-closest friend, Liam, and barely escaping with his own life; he had kept his distance from the colonial Templars. After the events at the precursor site, Shay plummeted, barely able to function for several months. His guilt cut through his conscious and he realized what he had done…What Haytham had him do. He had killed off his friends, and what did he have to show for it? Nothing. The precursor site had been disrupted anyway, Shay had failed on all accounts. Haytham used Shay to destroy the Assassins, and that was all that he could own up to. However, Shay did not blame Haytham. Haytham wasn’t the one carrying out the acts. Shay knew fully well what he was doing at the moment. He now had to live with that blame placed upon himself. At his lowest point, he sought out the Oneida tribe, where he once rescued the village from the hands of the Assassins. They welcomed him in, and he was humbled by their teachings and simplicity of life. They taught Shay how to find joy and meaning in even the smallest things. They taught that even those who had committed the most horrid transgressions could still rise up and do good for the world. He found some peace with his actions and developed further his sense of morality. Shay believed his experiences with the tribe allowed him to become a more capable Templar. In that same span of time, Shay met his wife, Isi (her shortened name). She willingly left her home, and her tribe allowed for her placement because of their trust in Shay. Haytham kept busy with his own matters and trials of establishing Templar influences in the war. Though, Haytham knew Shay was diligently working in the background, searching for the box that haunted the Grand Master’s thoughts. Once and a while Haytham would call on Shay to help with a mission, or eliminate a target. Often, Shay would refuse, politely, but not every time. Over the years, Shay had learned to adjust his actions to fit his overwhelming sense of morality that originally drove him to the Templars in the first place. When Shay returned to New York, enlightened, Haytham was more than respectful of Shay’s decisions to distance himself from colonial matters, he even occasionally asked Shay for advice on cases requiring ethical dilemmas. Shay and Haytham became more peers than mentor/mentee. He monitored missions that fit his idea of morality, but refused any that did not seem ethical or just. But the box was his main target. Haytham regretted losing Shay as an active member of the Colonial Templars. He knew that the young Irishman would be the edge that the Templars needed. In months late, Haytham learned that Achilles was grooming his own son as an Assassin. Haytham’s discovery was too late, but how he wished he had intervened before Achilles began twisting Connor into a feckless killer. It would only be a matter of time before Connor’s hunting began. Haytham knew that Achilles would send Connor to target Templars as soon as the boy finished his training. Additionally, Haytham knew he should crush Achilles’ plans while they were in their infancy, but he could not see it happen without Connor dying, which he could not bring himself to plan further despite pressure from Charles Lee. 

There was, for what it’s worth, a slight paternal pang in Haytham. He often wondered about what life would’ve been like if he had stayed with Ziio, taking part in raising his son. Their separation haunted him far too often; he knew his life, and Connor’s life, would’ve been very different if they had stayed together. Haytham looked to Shay’s life–Shay had fallen for a native woman, and Colm, who was a blend of his two parents. Shay had what Haytham lost.  
Haytham couldn’t help but take an interest in young Colm. Haytham occasionally took part in Colm’s weapon training, specifically fencing techniques. He also helped Colm with critical thinking exercises similar to those Edward taught him as a young boy. With the joint effort of two top Templars raising the boy, Colm was developing into a formidable opponent to most anyone, even at eleven years old. Looking past the cheerful and naïve façade the child often displayed (as many children do), Colm was showing hints of being a calculating and ruthless killer. Taking after his Irish father, Colm also had a temper, that his mentors knew could be problematic. That is where his mother came into his training, teaching him calming and sensing techniques which allowed him to focus more on the issue at hand rather than external interference that might cause him to flare up. Colm also had influences from Christopher Gist. Gist’s specialty happened to be, to put it simply, people-skills. Gist would coach Colm in how to manipulate, diffuse a situation, and also to identify people’s true intentions and lie-detection. In a way, Colm’s upbringing was very much a Templar group-effort. Although, Colm had no idea what was in store for him, that was, until today when Shay revealed to him of the existence of Assassins and Templars. Colm’s eyes had been opened and had a new sense of purpose in life, he hoped to learn more about the two groups. He knew he would have to do some secret investigating, not to alarm his mother. But first: to discover if his father was an Assassin or a Templar.  
~~~  
Following Shay’s reveal and Isi’s disapproval, Gist appeared in the doorway. He nodded politely, but stiffened as he noticed the tension in the room. “Ah, excuse me!” He exclaimed meekly, “Master Haytham calls for you, Shay.”  
“I’ll be up in a moment, thank you, Gist.” Shay replied, and the man turned and went up to the main lobby of the Fort. Before he followed, Shay turned to Colm, bending down to meet his son’s eyes. Isi crossed her arms. “Now, what I told you today is a secret matter. You must prove your maturity now; do not share anything I have told you with anyone. We will talk when I return, understood?” Shay straightened the collar on Colm’s shirt thoughtfully.  
“Aye, Father.” Colm obeyed, his voice slowly dropped off. Shay gave Colm one more stern look, before turning to head upstairs to locate Haytham.


	2. The Other Side of the Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot-headed Connor attempts to figure out how William Johnson is continuing his transactions to buy the land his people live on.

6 months Post-Boston Tea Party, 1773. The Homestead. Connor is 18 years old.

“Achilles!” Connor yelled angrily as he entered the door in a rushed and panicked manner. His face clearly showed apprehension, as he paced back and forth trying to calm himself down. Achilles, nonchalantly rose from his chair, and rested on his cane without saying a word. For all of Connor’s excellence in training, the boy let anger get to him. Achilles knew they would have to work on that if he was ever going to be a successful Assassin. The older man waited for his ward to calm down before beginning a conversation. Connor threw his fists down on the table, knowing that his village was in danger and he couldn’t save it, “It was no use!” his words slipped out with a faint whimper released at the end. Achilles did not respond. “I received word that William Johnson is continuing his transaction to ‘buy’ our land! It is theft!” His voice did not hold back, he pointed a finger at his mentor, “Dumping the tea did NOTHING to stop Johnson.” Achilles, feeling the accusatory tone in Connor’s words, calmly replied, “You are foolish if you believe dumping the tea would stop Johnson from getting what he wanted…You should’ve heeded my warning and killed him.” In Connor’s rage, he pulled out his tomahawk, grasping it with purpose. “Well, I’ll go kill him now!” Achilles rested a hand on Connor’s arm, attempting to stop him from storming out. Immediately Connor resisted, shaking his mentor’s hand away. “That will not be so easily done, now, Connor.” Achilles warned, Connor rolled his eyes. “First of all, dumping the tea only _delayed_ Johnson’s plan. Now, he is likely holed away with the rest of the Templars, where you cannot reach him. Additionally, killing him will not stop this transaction, no, it will not.” Connor knew Achilles’ words were true, despite his wish to save his village. His grip on the tomahawk tightened. “What would you have me do, then? Why would killing Johnson do nothing to stop the transaction? Your words are contradictory, you told me to kill him before!” Connor boomed. “Yes, before he had the chance to get the funds, but now, he has secured them. Surely his Templar comrades would continue on even if Johnson was out of the picture. Don’t you see?” Achilles sighed, “You have to discover where the funds are coming from, and stop _that_!” Achilles gave Connor advice on how to find a few of Johnson’s men that might be able to be interrogated into giving the answers, although the aging Assassin had a gut feeling that he knew who was funding Johnson’s efforts after the tea plot was foiled. Achilles suspected it was none other than Shay Cormac, who had done a good job of hiding away all these years like the coward he was. Only time will tell if his suspicions were warranted. 

Next to Haytham, Shay was a target Achilles wanted to see dead more than any other Templar. Shay was a nasty turncoat, a betrayer of the brotherhood. In the past, Shay became an Assassin hunter, and Haytham’s personal hitman. Shay nearly single-handedly killed off each of the colonial Assassins down to one, which was Achilles, himself. Shay’s training as an Assassin, and then as a Templar bent him into a twisted and confused man. Achilles deeply regretted allowing Shay to escape that fateful day, he had no idea how much of a deadly Templar Shay would turn out to be. Achilles couldn’t help but reflect on the fact Shay would’ve been a legendary Assassin if he didn’t defect, but he would not allow for those thoughts to linger for too long. Achilles wondered what happened to Shay, as he seemingly dropped off his radar completely after the events of the precursor site. That was, until recently, small sightings of Shay reached Achilles' awareness. From his sources, he learned Shay was located in New York, to his surprise. He was waiting for the ideal moment to send Connor to kill him. Achilles knew it was a delicate matter in more ways than one. First, it was purely for Achilles’ gain, and he knew Connor would not kill without a self-motivating reason. Second, Shay was a skilled killer, before now, Connor would not have been capable of defeating the bastard. Achilles truly wondered if Connor could, even now. He supposed that Connor would have the upper hand at this point, since Shay has been so inactive for over ten years. What Achilles wouldn’t give to have Shay dead. Now, Achilles only had to wait for Connor to return from Johnson’s men. 

~~~

The following week… 

Connor spurred his horse as the Homestead came into view. He had been satisfied, now that he knew where Johnson was getting his funds. However, time was not in his favor, the transaction was coming to a close. Johnson’s men had claimed that he was too late, but Connor would not let that deter him from seeking out his next target: Shay Cormac. He had not heard this name before, nor where to locate the man. So, before he could go hunting, Connor had returned to seek Achilles’ council. When he reached the house, he opened the door but there was no sign of Achilles at first. The creaking of the old stairs revealed that the old man was heading down the secret corridor leading to the basement where the Assassin plans and training area was located. Connor eagerly followed him. Achilles was holding a covered portrait, and moved silently to the wall that depicted several of the high-ranking Templar targets that Connor was stalking. Connor began to speak, but Achilles hushed him before he got a word out, while he removed the cover on the portrait and added it with the others. He placed it above Hickey, Pitcairn, Johnson, and even Lee – _next to Haytham’s portrait_. Connor, saw a man that he had not recognized. “Who-” Connor began, but Achilles quickly interrupted, “Your next target.” He let a smile cross his lips. Connor tilted his head, “Shay?” Achilles nodded gravely. Connor was confused how the old man knew, and was a little annoyed that Achilles remained silent on this little piece of knowledge, causing Connor to lose precious time by interrogating Johnson’s lackeys. “It was a hunch, now confirmed.” This was all Achilles had to offer for his reasoning. Connor folded his arms, “Who is Shay? Do you know where to find him?” He was becoming impatient with his mentor. “All in time…Come, I need your help at the stables. Follow me, Connor.” Achilles gestured to the young Assassin to follow, and he slowly climbed the stairs. Connor sighed annoyingly, “We don’t have time! I need to leave now!” Achilles let out a small, but condescending chuckle. “Do not worry. You’ll leave soon enough. Shay isn’t going anywhere, nor is your village.”


	3. The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham meets with Shay and Gist to warn Shay about Connor's hunt.  
> Load up AC Rogue and find Glacé Bay, it's a wonderful little part of the map. :-)

Fort Arsenal lobby. 1773.

Shay reached the lobby, where Gist and Haytham waited for him. Close behind him, Colm snuck around the corner, peering into the grand room. The boy’s eyes drifted from Haytham, to his father. Shay greeted the men, apologizing for his delay. He ushered everyone into the war-meeting room, so they could meet privately. Colm silently made his way behind them, and without detection, made it into the war room hoping to be included in the very important meeting. Colm hid behind his father’s desk, while the rest of the men sat in huge chairs surrounding a large table. Haytham looked slightly uneasy, especially for his usual stoic-self. With the group seated, Gist broke the silence, “Hey- looks like we have an eavesdropper!”, he snickered pointing out Colm’s hiding spot. Shay sighed, but was filled with pride that his son was so stealthy. He stood up and lifted Colm out from behind the desk, holding the boy on his waist. He teased, “What do you think you’re doing? Our meeting won’t be anything exciting, Colm, you’ll get far too bored!” He released the boy by the door. “Father, please let me stay!” Colm pleaded. Shay hated to send the boy away, the last thing he wanted to do is dampen his son’s enthusiasm. Before Shay could say no, Haytham stood up and came up to Colm. He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Colm, we desperately need someone to keep an eye out for any snoops lingering by the door. Could you manage to be the lookout for us?” Haytham smiled grimly. “Aye, sir!” Colm straightened himself, finally he had a job, a duty. He was lookout, _Haytham trusted him_. He rushed outside the door, with his blade on his belt, he was ready for his job. The door closed slowly behind him. 

~~~

In the war room, the Templars returned to their seats. Shay was the first to speak, “Are Johnson’s transactions going through smoothly? He has my financial support.” Shay wondered just why Haytham called this meeting. They had just met a week or so ago, when Shay promised to help with the payment for the land. Johnson’s pitch to Shay made him see the value in owning that land. Most importantly, it would protect the natives who inhabited that land, something that Shay was deeply devoted to. “No, the transaction is fine, for now…” Haytham said solemnly, “I’m here because of something else.” The grand master paused, as he didn’t know how to continue. Shay’s expression turned to one of great concern, whatever Haytham was about to say, he knew it wasn’t good news. “One of Johnson’s men was interrogated and beaten by a hooded native man. Johnson’s man said that he was inquiring into who was financing Johnson’s efforts.” Shay became panicked, but did not show it. Internally, he knew exactly what this could mean for his family. He shook his head, weighing the options. “Shay…” Haytham’s tone darkened, “Achilles will send him your direction without hesitation, he wants his revenge…Connor is only a boy, naïve and inexperienced –but for the safety of your family, I would leave New York.” Shay knew Haytham was right, even with all of his efforts he put into avoiding becoming a target again, even Fort Arsenal would not be a safe place. He knew Achilles would call for Shay’s death. “Aye.” Was all Shay could manage in that moment. He stood up, acknowledging the end of the meeting, even if it was short, everyone knew Shay had to prepare his family to leave. Gist walked out into the hallway to strike up a friendly conversation with Colm. Before Haytham and Shay left the war-room, Haytham grasped Shay’s upper arm. “If you do come across my son…” He stopped, both men were surprised by Haytham’s words, “Ah, never mind…All the best to you, send word when you are safe or if you need assistance.” Shay nodded, and Haytham took his leave after letting Colm know what a good job he did. Haytham, once again, was struggling with what to do with Connor. He knew it would only get worse from here if he let the boy live. If Connor would ever be so unfortunate as to track Shay down, Haytham knew the Assassin would not stand a chance. Shay was a ruthless killer, and would do anything to protect his family. He longed to ask Shay to spare Connor for now, in the back of his mind, he wished to reason with his son. The likelihood of that happening diminished with every passing month under Achilles’ influence. Haytham turned to leave Fort Arsenal, when a small tug on his coat caught him off guard. He turned around to see young Colm staring up at him with big eyes. He sunk to his knees, and offered a smile to the boy. “Yes, master Colm?” He said with genuine authority. Colm inched closer to Haytham’s ear to intend privacy, “Is my father an Assassin or a Templar?” He whispered. Haytham was surprised at Colm’s question, especially since Shay planned to tell the boy when he was older. “Now how do you know about such things? What do you think he is?” Colm shrugged, as his mother walked over and escorted the boy away from Haytham. “Excuse him, sir.” She said apologetically. He nodded, looking rather pleased. Haytham caught Shay on the way out of the fort, “That child of yours may be the only hope for the Templars in the coming years. While you are away, I urge you to teach him swiftly the ways of our order.” Haytham stepped away, hoping that Connor wouldn’t give the family too much trouble. 

Shay wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the grand master’s parting words. Teaching the Templar way was not something that he should rush Colm into. He wanted Colm to make decisions for himself, of course, the Templar cause was very important to him, but he wasn’t about to push the boy into that life. Haytham was right, though, Shay’s son showed promise beyond any his age. Shay left the lobby once Gist left, he made his way down into his study. There would be lots of preparation involved before they left New York. For all he knew, Connor could be on his way to New York at this very moment. Shay examined a map to plot where he would take his family. One location he knew of was Glacé Bay. Glacé Bay was secluded, with a small shack of a house. It wasn’t as glamorous as the Fort, but, it had enough supplies to last several months if it came to that. Shay had been to Glacé Bay a few times, on his first visit, he had cleared the area of some the Assassin’s men. They had not returned since, and Shay had adopted it as a haven of sorts, because it was so untouched by anyone. He had even taken Colm there on a hunting trip once. The game there was sufficient, which was another reason why Glacé Bay was a good choice. Once that decision was made, Shay began writing up instructions for those managing the estate while they were away. He made sure not to disclose where he was taking his family, in case Connor showed up and interrogated. The last letter he wrote was addressed to Gist, who was the primary caretaker of the Fort when Shay was away. He had been a long-trusted friend of Shay. In this letter, he detailed his plans, including the location of his hideout, Gist was the only one he’d trust with this information. The letter read as follows: 

“Dearest Gist,

Please let Haytham know that I have left for Glacé Bay. Look after the Fort for me, in my stead. Send word to me if anything happens or when it is safe for our return. If you haven’t heard from me in one month, send for me.

Best,

Shay Cormac” 

Once he finished the letter, Shay sensed a presence behind him. The letter was snatched from where it lay on the desk. The hand was so fast, that Shay could not react in time. He turned around to see Isi staring at the paper with concern. Shay stood up, “I was about to talk with you-” He started, but she quickly hushed him and finished reading the letter. When she finished, she shoved the letter into Shay’s hands crossly. “Why do we have to go, Shay? What has happened?” She inquired with disdain. He set the letter down on the desk and grasped her hands tightly. “Not here.” He led her to the bedroom that was offset of the study. Shay knew that Colm or one of the staff could’ve overheard them if they were out in the open. He closed the door and began his explanation, “The Assassin is looking for me, Isi. We must leave, just for a short time, a month at most.” She frowned, her hand placed upon her belly, “It won’t be easy to travel, for me.” Shay wrapped his arms around his wife, caressing her gently. “I’m so very sorry, my love. If I didn’t have my family to look after, I would face Connor head-on. I don’t know what I’d do without you and Colm, you’re the most important thing right now.” Shay’s voice dropped off into a whisper. He hoped he conveyed his desperation in keeping her safe. She became stiff and cold, dropping away from his embrace, “You have a nasty business, Shay Cormac. You best tell Colm about our little trip.” Isi walked off, the silence like daggers trailing behind her.


	4. Just a Slight Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor pries information from Achilles about Shay.

The Homestead. 1773. Two Days Later.  
Connor and Achilles made their way inside the house, two days had passed since Connor had learned the identity of who was funding Johnson. The transactions for the land took time as negotiations continued on and borders were being drawn. Johnson had not approached the native population, but that would be coming soon, too. Before Achilles allowed Connor to leave to find Shay, he was putting the young Assassin to work on the house. He was charged with fixing a bannister, mending the stables, and anything else that Achilles concocted. Connor was anxious to find Shay and put a stop to the theft of his people’s land. Achilles had been less than forthcoming about the man’s location, until this point. The young Assassin began to doubt if his mentor even knew anything at all about Shay. Finally, after two days Achilles agreed to share with Connor about Shay. The two Assassins sat down at the dining table, while Connor eyed Achilles intently, not caring if he appeared impatient. “Very well, Connor, so you want to know about Shay Cormac?” Achilles finally spoke, and Connor rolled his eyes. Achilles took a long time deciding how much of Shay’s story to share with the young Assassin. He wanted to convey how dangerous he was to Connor, but he decidedly wouldn’t get too deep into his history, wary of sharing Shay’s destruction of the brotherhood. Achilles cleared his throat and continued, “Bringing down Shay will be no easy task, he’s not like the other Templars. In fact, only your father rivals him in skill.” The old man sighed, and Connor’s brow stiffened. “He was trained in the art of killing, much as you were. He will not fight cleanly, either. He was Haytham’s personal hunting dog.” The old man hoped that his mentee was capturing just how severe of a mission this was. This was no normal assassination that Connor had been accustomed to, Shay would know every move before Connor made it, and take advantage of it. “Why have I not heard of him before now? Why has he stayed away?” Connor inquired, the whole idea of Shay seemed off for a Templar. Connor knew Templars wanted to gain control of the colonies, so why was Shay so stagnant, he wondered. Connor knew Achilles was withholding information from him. “That, I am not sure of…” Achilles paused, thinking a moment, “Last I heard from him was over ten years ago. Perhaps Haytham has him on a different assignment; or maybe, most likely, the man is hiding away like the coward he is.” Achilles’ hatred for Shay was present in his voice, something that Connor rarely heard. Connor hoped to learn more about his targets’ history with his mentor, but doubted Achilles would be so forthcoming.  
Achilles worried for Connor, as the boy oftentimes felt that he was invincible, probably due to his young age. He also knew Connor could be hasty and not think through his actions, which could very well get him killed at Shay’s hand. Achilles stared into Connor’s eyes, fixedly, “You must use stealth with Shay, if you engage him in hand-to-hand combat….” He paused, unsure of how to continue, “Just try to avoid that, alright?” Connor nodded, accepting his mentor’s words, but hardly taking it to heart. In is head though, Connor hardly thought Shay would be much of an issue, if anything a slight annoyance. That is all Shay was to Connor, a slight annoyance aiding to the bigger issue of William Johnson continuing schemes. Connor wasn’t even sure if Shay had to be killed, as long as the Assassin could scare him enough into retracting his money from Johnson, that could be enough. Connor felt that Achilles severely underestimated his abilities, but he would prove to him how capable he is.   
“Where do I find him?” Connor rasped, eager to begin his hunt. Achilles sighed, “He is in New York. At Fort Arsenal.” Achilles shifted his weight uncomfortably, and Connor immediately stood up from his chair. The old man shook his head, with a look of concern, he turned his eyes to Connor, “Promise me, you won’t do anything stupid. Be careful.” Achilles’ urgency fell upon Connor, and he agreed. “I will be fine, Achilles.” He’s just one Templar. Without another thought, Connor turned and left for the stables. He would begin his hunt immediately.


	5. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old enemies have a chat.  
> Haytham attempts to threaten Achilles, trying to stop him from sending Connor after Shay.

The Homestead, the next day.  
Achilles listened as the old house creaked, in his aged state he had learned to grow fond of the small and predictable noises the house made. Many years had passed since the house was full of Assassin mentees. He often reflected on those times, remembering what a force the Assassins were in the colonies. Occasionally, he allowed his mind to drift to thoughts of Liam, Kesegowaase, and Hope. However he would not let those thoughts linger, everything had changed, he had changed too. Change, not only with age, but also with what he believed to be important. Achilles observed numerous exchanges in power between the colonies, and he felt pursuing these matters were pointless. Connor, on the other hand, had the weight of the colonies future on his shoulders. There would be no stopping that, Achilles resigned. All the old Assassin could do is push Connor to target the Templars. Regardless of what Connor’s drive was, the Assassin’s mentor made sure that removing Templar influence was at the forefront of Connor’s assignments. He had to be careful, as Connor lacked strategic thought. He feared the day when Connor would take assignments into his own hands, ignoring his mentor. It was only a matter of time, now, Achilles thought.   
Lost in thought, Achilles rested his head in his hands and sighed. He was tired, and this was not a type of exhaustion that could be fixed with sleep. After the events of the precursor site, Achilles was resigned to live a simple life, however, that changed when the native boy came into his life. He was grateful for the chance, though. Raising Connor had given him a purpose again. Achilles shifted in his chair, lifting his head with a slight startle when the house creaked, deviating from its steady pattern. It almost sounded like a footstep….Almost. The old man looked around, “Connor?” he said quietly. Achilles knew it wasn’t Connor. The old man slowly raised himself from his chair, feeling the soreness that comes from sitting for too long.   
“Oh, don’t get up for me.” a vaguely familiar voice lingered as a figure appeared with it. Achilles, instinctively shot up and reached for a weapon that was not there. It was no use, though, the man was defenseless against his intruder. No more than a moment later, the intruder had shoved Achilles back into his chair. Achilles stared up at the very man who had crippled him into retirement- Haytham. As the realization struck, Haytham grinned deviously. His face had aged, but it was no denying it was the corrupt killer who was in front of him...In his house.   
“What are you doing here?” Achilles rasped, filling with rage as memories flooded his mind. The men had not come face to face ever since the precursor site over ten years ago. He stood up again, increasing the distance between him and the Templar. “Just here to talk is all…” Haytham said smugly. “For so long I had disregarded you as a threat, thinking you had learned your lesson at the precursor site….I guess I was wrong.” the hatred was not hidden from his voice. Not only was the old Assassin meddling again, but he had hijacked his son into doing his dirty work. “Your threats don’t scare me, Haytham,” Achilles spoke seriously. He knew Haytham was harmless in the moment. The Templar would not dare touch him since he had control of Connor. In turn, Haytham clenched a fist, not hiding his annoyance. He resisted the urge to shove the aging Assassin into the wall. Instead, the Templar turned his back, and rummaged through some papers on Achilles’ desk. Achilles’ tone darkened, “Your son shows much promise. If only you could meet him.” The words hit Haytham like daggers, but he attempted not to let Achilles know. “In time, I’m sure,” was all Haytham could muster. He turned back to the Assassin.  
“Why are you actually here, Haytham?” Achilles coaxed, feeling uneasy about the encounter. “You need to leave Shay be, he’s not working with the colonial Templars.” Haytham said seriously. Achilles let out a small chuckle, “Too late…” Haytham’s jaw clenched, his thoughts immediately went to Shay. He hoped the Templar and his family escaped in time. If Haytham was truly honest with himself, he wasn’t worried about Shay as much as he was worried about Connor. Either way, the fact that Achilles allowed Connor to pursue the Assassin hunter pushed Haytham to his limit. He swiftly grabbed Achilles, pushing him against the wall, holding his hidden blade at his throat. “You fool!” Haytham grunted, “No more, Achilles. Shay has a family now! He wants nothing more to do with the colonial Templar cause!” He let the old man drop, and Achilles stumbled slightly before balancing on his cane. “Shay needs to pay for what he did,” Achilles said softly. The Assassin, was slightly amused by the Templar’s squirming.   
“Shay will kill the boy,” Haytham sighed, “You just sent him to die.” With the words still hanging in the air, the Templar left.


	6. Always a Step Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's hunt for Shay takes him to Fort Arsenal.

Fort Arsenal.   
Christopher Gist walked the steps up to Fort Arsenal. Per Shay’s instruction, he was charged with the keeping of the Fort in Shay’s absence. The family had left earlier that week. Gist was quite aware of the circumstances that caused the family to flee. Assassins. Which also meant Gist needed to be on his guard for any signs of the scum. Gist was completely devoted to Shay, even in Shay’s inactivity from the Templar cause. Shay would rely on Gist for information about what was happening with the Templars and Assassins. While Shay was inactive, Gist remained an active member despite not being public like some of the others like Lee, Johnson, or Hickey. Gist was careful, which is why Haytham saved the most delicate missions for him.   
Walking through the door of Fort Arsenal, Gist was pleased to see the place booming with activity. Even with the family gone, the staff continued to tend to the property. One of the housekeepers caught Gist’s eye, she rushed over to him and did a small curtsey. “Sir, Master Cormac left this for you,” she handed him an envelope. Gist nodded at her and accepted the note. The man stepped inside the study to open it. After reading it he placed in his jacket pocket. Shay had taken his family to Glace Bay, Gist knew that Shay had a small house there. This was a low place for the Templar, having to hide away just because of an Assassin. In Shay’s youth, he’d face the threat head on. However, now with a family, and a baby on the way, the dynamic had changed. The man slouched into Shay’s desk chair, and began looking at the marked-up maps noting possible box locations. Gist had great appreciation for Shay’s dedication, the man would never stop.  
~~~  
Connor had watched Fort Arsenal from a distance for over an hour now. He had climbed a tree, and while the house was very active he hardly saw anyone resembling the Templar in Achilles’ portrait. Connor could hardly take it anymore, it felt like he was wasting time pursuing his target. In that same moment of impatience, Connor saw a man walk the steps who was clearly not a staff. He was large, wearing a broad hat and clothes that resembled typical Templar extravagance. Connor weighed his options. He was fairly sure this was not his target, but it could be someone important. Or, he could spend another hour in this tree waiting for Shay. Connor remembered what Achilles had told him, which was not to engage Shay in hand-to-hand combat. However, this man was not Shay, and he may provide useful in finding out where he may be. Planning his infiltration carefully to remain undetected, Connor moved quickly. When he reached the Fort, he chose a window that was slightly open and climbed through. The room was empty, but footsteps were approaching. The Assassin quickly ducked out of view. To Connor’s surprise, the figure that appeared into the room was the very man Connor suspected was a Templar. He watched as the man read a letter, and noted that the Templar adorned several weapons. Connor flexed and allowed his hidden blades to appear, watching the man as he sat down at the desk. In that moment, the Assassin felt as if time stopped- this was nearly perfect, the man had no idea he was there. However, he knew this wouldn’t be like interrogating Johnson’s men, it would prove much more difficult. As Connor contemplated what to do next, his thoughts were interrupted when a grim voice addressed him.   
“Assassin…” The man was still sitting at the desk, not facing Connor at all. The words made him incredibly uneasy and he didn’t know if he should stay still or spring to action. He decided to pause, watching to see what the man would do. Surprisingly, his target stood up calmly, walked over to the door of the study and closed it, locking the two men inside. Connor made himself visible, stepping away from his hiding spot. For a brief moment the men eyed each other, as if looking at one another allowed them to gain some insight on their opponent. Neither of them spoke, which increased the tension by every passing moment. Each knew if they were to move, the other would match the hostility. Connor decided to break the silence, becoming more annoyed than anything else, he did not have time to waste with the Templar in front of him. “Where’s Shay?” Connor spoke, with an increasing growl behind his words. “You’re a young one, aren’t you?” Gist’s words were cheerfully delivered, but also condescending. Connor sneered at the Templar’s comment, noticing he was avoiding the question of Shay. “I will not ask again.” Connor spoke, stepping towards the man slightly with hidden blades exposed. “Well, I’m not telling you. Best you leave him be, boy,” Gist let out with a chuckle. Connor snapped and lept at the man, his blades almost successful in contacting his target, but the Templar was too fast. When Connor lunged, Gist matched his motion, and escaped out of reach. All the while, Gist revealed a blade of his own, a large hunting knife. Gist stood silently, but prepared to react to any movement Connor made. While normally, Gist would be a fair match to almost any Assassin, something about Connor made Gist unsure. While the boy was young, Gist sensed Connor was wild and ruthless. Connor attacked again, this time smashing the man with brute force into the bookshelf. At the same time, Gist swung the hunting knife, contacting Connor’s chest in the process. Through the pain, Connor was relentless in bringing down the Templar. At this point, Gist was now pinned to the ground by the bookshelf, covered in fallen books. The Assassin disarmed him, and punched Gist in the face. In that moment, the men heard a small knock on the door and a key turn. A moment later, a small figure appeared, peeking into the study. The housekeeper shrieked at the site of Connor on top of Gist, who was badly hurt. “I’m getting the guard!!” She screamed and promptly closed the door behind her. Connor was running out of time if he was going to successfully get Shay’s location. The Assassin grabbed Gist by the throat, “Where is Shay?,” rage filled his voice. Gist, weakened, said softly, “He will always be a step ahead of you”. Connor punched him again, and then gathered fistfuls of the Templar’s coat to slam the helpless man into the ground. He stopped, though, as he felt something in the lining of Gists’ coat. It was Shay’s letter, the only letter that identified his location. Connor scanned it quickly, and in that moment was relieved to learn of Shay’s hiding spot. His relief was short lived, however. Mere moments later the room was flooded with guards, and Connor had to flee. The Assassin escaped just in time, and made his way to the Aquila. He had only one thought on his mind: Glace Bay.


	7. Glace Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay and his family arrive at Glace Bay.  
> A BIG chapter coming next!! :)

Glace Bay. Two weeks later.  
Colm was glued to his father’s hip ever since they arrived at the hideout. Not out of fear, but because he cherished every moment he could get with Shay. The last few days consisted of cleaning out the small house and gathering supplies. Shay enlisted Colm’s help in turn for weapons practices each night. Even though the circumstances that sent them to Glace Bay were grim, for Colm, it was much like a vacation. Colm’s days were full of fishing, hunting, practicing, and exploration. He almost wished he could stay at Glace Bay with his mother and father forever. One of the best reasons that Colm enjoyed this trip was that Shay was not distracted by his research and maps.  
Shay had a very different experience, though. He tried his best to distract his son from his worries, but he knew that things would not be so peaceful moving forward. He could not sleep, and was fearful whenever Colm left his sight. Isi picked up on her husband’s unease, and tried distracting him by picking out potential names for their unborn child. They played around with the name Faolan, Irish for wolf, if the child was a boy. If they had a girl, Enya, they decided. The travel had been hard on Isi, and she could manage only light housework at this point. They believed to be only weeks away from her delivery. As the days drew on, all Shay could do is sit outside the house near a fire pit, scanning the horizon. He positioned himself where he imagined Connor may emerge, but that location changed every day. Shay would still practice weapons with Colm, but in shorter bursts. While only eleven, Shay knew Colm was destined for great things. His drive and skill matched his strategic ability, which is rare for even an adult.  
Early one morning Shay decided to invite Colm on a small trek into the forest. As the uncertainty of their future became more salient, Shay needed to talk with Colm more about Assassins and Templars. It was very important to Shay that Colm chose his own path. At this point in his life, Shay still identified fully in the Templar cause, and leaving the Assassins was the most freeing thing he’d ever done. However, even though the Templars were morally correct, there was an occasional darkness that didn’t sit well with him. He wasn’t sure if that feeling came from Haytham, or something else entirely. If Colm were to be part of the next generation of Templars, Shay knew that it was important to educate the boy about morality so that the group could improve and and identify those dark influences. On the other hand, Shay knew that Achilles was the main reason the Assassins were corrupt and misguided. Either way, Shay had high hopes that Colm would not be easily manipulated one way or another. He trusted his son’s judgements just as he did his own.  
The sun began to rise and Shay brushed his son’s forehead free of his dark hair. The boy, glossy-eyed from slumber stretched and sat up. “What are we doing, father?,” Colm inquired, with a yawn. “I thought we should set some traps this morning, maybe catch some rabbits for tonight. What do you think?” Shay smiled as the boy rose from his cot. He shooed the boy to gather supplies. While he waited he sat on the edge of his bed where Isi still slept. A slight position change told him that she was waking up. Shay bent over, giving her a small kiss, and stroking her hair gently. “Shay…” she sighed peacefully. He gleamed when she spoke his name. Isi reached up, and took Shay’s hand. He quietly told her what they were planning to do, before leaving her to rest more.  
Shay made his way to the front door where Colm was waiting. “Are you ready?” Shay smiled at his son. Colm nodded and opened the door. Shay followed close behind. Because the bay was small, It was not long until they were deep into the forest. They began to set traps out, and while they did, they began to talk about Colm’s future responsibilities. Shay explained to Colm about the history of the groups, their neverending feud, and what Colm’s role would be when he was older. The young boy took everything his father said to him, committing it to memory. One question still remained unanswered, though- was his father an Assassin or a Templar. Shay finished one more trap, before turning to his son, “You are destined for more than you know. All the training we do, and the choices you make now will help shape the future of the world.” Colm stared into Shay’s eyes, slightly taken aback by his father’s serious tone. “F-father? How do I know which side to choose? Which side did you choose?,” Colm inquired. “I guess it is time I tell you. I- ,” Shay was cut off by a distant crash of branches. He immediately grew still and silent, drawing a blade. Colm, following after Shay, drew a small dagger from his hip. In a lowered tone, Shay spoke, “Colm, go check on your mother, please...I’ll be there shortly.” Colm tried to protest, and Shay shot a very serious glance at his son, pointing to the house and mouthed, “Go, NOW!” Colm ran off, moving quietly through the forest towards the house. Shay, was alert and tense, he anticipated the Assassin’s appearance. He took a few moments searching the bushes. The forest was quiet, Shay cursed below his breath. No sign of anything, and Shay had to resign to the fact that, for all he knew the sound was produced by an animal.  
Later that evening, though, Shay remained distracted. Even though his earlier search yielded nothing, the Templar couldn’t help but stay alert. Something felt different about the hideout. This feeling also came from the realization if the Assassin had learned of his location, he’d most likely arrive any day now. That recognition terrified him. He definitely wasn’t afraid of fighting Connor. Even though Shay was slightly older, he had not lost any skill or sharpness. What did scare him, though, was if Isi or Colm were caught in the middle, he would never forgive himself.


	8. Thus Always to Tyrants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor arrives at Glace Bay and comes face to face with his Templar target.

Glace Bay. That evening.  
Connor crouched silently covered by shrubbery out of sight of his target. He watched the Templar tend to the fire pit where a few rabbits were being cooked for dinner. Connor had arrived at Glace Bay earlier that day, however, he left the Aquila out of sight of the dock, so he had to travel for a few hours on foot to reach Shay’s location. Connor’s breathing slowed as he stared at the Templar. He recalled what Achilles told him, that Shay was dangerous. Shay’s assassination was to be done with as much stealth as possible. Achilles told him that the Templar’s skill was beyond anyone he’d faced before. As he watched the man, Connor wondered about Shay’s history and why Achilles hated the man (besides him being a Templar). Connor sighed, pushing the thoughts aside. Killing Shay would put a stop to William Johnson’s plot to buy his family’s land, and that was enough reason to end his life. Connor drew an arrow and fixed it into the bow silently. Aiming carefully, Connor held the arrow taught, ready to release. Shay continued to tend to the fire, when from the forest's edge, Connor saw a young boy run up to the Templar and hugged him. Immediately, the Assassin reduced tension and dropped his aim. The boy had several rabbits in his grip, showing his father. “Excellent, son!,” Shay exclaimed, “Now we have enough for all four of us.” Colm looked confused, “Four? Isn’t it just you, me, and mother?” Shay stood up and lifted the boy into his arms, “We’re expecting a visitor!” He kept the tone light in his son’s presence. From the front door of the house, Connor watched as another figure appeared. A native woman stood, with a hand placed on her pregnancy. She leaned slightly against the bannister. The Assassin watched as Shay nodded at the woman, before setting Colm down. “Take the rabbits to your mother and help her with the skinning.” Shay instructed Colm, who obeyed immediately and ran inside. The Templar’s tone dropped slightly, as he caught his wife’s attention before she entered the house as well, “Lock the door, and stay inside until I come and get you.” She nodded and went inside.   
A number of things confused and surprised Connor. First, did Shay know he was here? He must have detected him, somehow. Next, Connor contacted that his wife and son were of native blood. Immediately, the Assassin thought of his father, Haytham. Haytham, too, had fallen for a native woman. This left Connor with unease, the young, eleven year old boy had his father and mother. Colm had what Connor did not have. Could he be responsible for taking that away? It resonated in more ways than one with Connor. The thoughts made him freeze, unsure of what to do next. That was, until, Shay stood up from the fire and boomed, “Connor!” The Assassin froze when he heard his name, surprised that the Templar knew his identity. Shay flexed, letting his hidden blades appear. Reflections of the flames bounced off the metal, making them incredibly visible. Yet, another thing that confused Connor, how did the Templar have hidden blades? He knew that his father had hidden blades, but he’d never seen them on any other Templar besides Haytham. “No more hiding, no games. Show yourself!,” Shay called out yet again. The Templar paced, growing in agitation. There was so much more to his target than Connor ever realized, and he could not go through with Achilles’ original plan. However, he could not shake that overwhelming feeling to stop the Templars’ plans and save his people. He decided that Shay would not stand in the way, regardless of his family status. He would kill Shay if need be. Although, if there was a way to intimidate Shay enough without killing him, Connor would take that option. The Assassin emerged from his hiding spot, holding his bow and arrow aimed and ready, in case Shay were to try anything. Not a moment later, the Templar locked eyes with his pursuer. Connor stood still, leaving plenty of room between the two men. Shay dropped his arms in relief, “Let’s talk, please.” Shay seemed collected, not showing any apprehension, nor acknowledging the fact that Connor could release the arrow at any moment. The Templar sat down at the fire pit. “Come, sit. I know why you’re here and wanted to talk.” Connor moved closer, concluding that Shay appeared genuine. However, the Assassin remained standing, as he knew how conniving Templars could be. Shay crossed his arms, “For this to work, you need to speak, too. You and I are not so different, you know.” Connor’s brow lowered, he didn’t appreciate being compared to a Templar. Out of sheer curiosity, a question broke across the Assassin’s lips, “Why do you have hidden blades?” Shay had not anticipated that question, “Did Achilles not tell you who you were hunting? I was once in your shoes, Achilles my mentor. I was an Assassin.” Connor remained silent, trying to process Shay’s words. Connor noticed that with every mission, the lines between Assassin and Templar blurred. However, the fact that Shay defected from the Assassins was worse than one always being a Templar. It had meant Shay had betrayed the brotherhood, broke his oath. The fact that Shay was still alive was incredible. No wonder Achilles left out some information about his target- his mentor must view Shay as his failure on all accounts. Moments passed as both men remained silent. Only when their eyes met did Shay break the silence, “You...didn’t know? Achilles is doing you a disservice by not sharing with you the full history of the colonial Assassins and Templars.” Shay sighed, he did feel for the young Assassin. Achilles’ influences meant the boy was not receiving his full potential. Achilles would just use him as a hitman, and that was not the true meaning of being an Assassin.   
“Now, please, tell me why you came here to kill me.,” Shay demanded. Neither of the men enjoyed dancing around the main point of a conversation. “I need you to pull funding from William Johnson. He’s trying to buy my peoples’ land, unlawfully.” Connor said, his tone and posture appeared to indicate he was not looking to bargain with the Templar. Shay’s head dropped, “I cannot do that.” The man stood up from where he sat, and Connor immediately tensed, ready to spring at Shay. “Calm down, let me tell you why,” Shay said cooly, “You saw my wife. While she is not from your tribe, the opportunity arose to help people like her. If there was an opportunity to purchase her land, I would without hesitation. I believe you’re not fully understanding what Johnson is doing. He is trying to protect your people…” Shay would have said more, but was interrupted by Connor. The Assassin was red in the face and his blade was presented in a threatening way. “All William wants is power! He does not care for the rightful landowners, my people!,” There was increasing apprehension in Connor’s voice. Shay attempted to calm him down by taking a non-threatening step backwards. Shay spoke, “Listen, that is simply not the case. Even if it was, you are only wasting time tracking me down. No doubt Achilles knew this, and sent you my way for his own gain. He’s wanted me dead for years.” Connor was livid at this point, not only was Shay not cooperating, but he was also insulting his mentor. He took a hostile step towards Shay, but the Templar dodged it with ease. “Besides, the money’s transactions are occuring in my stead, I have no control over it any longer. And, even if I did, I doubt I’d make it back in time to stop it.” Shay rasped. Connor paused for a moment, weighing what Shay said.   
“Now, Connor, I see you have two options,” Shay stepped closer, confident that the Assassin would not attack, “You can stay here, and either kill me, or at least try…” Shay smiled, menacingly. “If you succeed in killing me, you leave my son and my unborn child without a father, leaving my wife stranded here. Or, you fail, and perhaps I don’t kill you. But, I have a feeling neither of us will take any mercy on the other, and you’d be threatening my family and I won’t go down easily. So, you leave Glace Bay badly wounded at the least.” Shay sidestepped, and held up his hand, suggesting that he had more to say. “Neither of these options get you closer to stopping Johnson. If you left now, you may still be able to stop the transactions and save your land. However, this matter is probably hour by hour now, so if you wait too long, the chance is gone.” Connor lowered his weapon, “You betrayed the Assassins.,” Connor spoke slowly. Defending his choices Shay said, “Rightfully so. They were corrupt; Achilles, still is. Your mentor made me slaughter innocents! Ask him! There is a lot you don’t know, Connor.” Shay’s voice increased, recalling the horrors of the colonial Assassins. Connor finally calmed, despite being confused about everything he’d just learned. He hated doubting his mentor, but there was more to the story then Achilles had originally let on, that was clear. Connor resigned, if Shay was right, his best bet was to return and stop Johnson’s plans head-on. “Very well,” Connor allowed his hidden blade to retract, but stepped closer to Shay to threaten him one more time, “Do not get in the way again, family or not, I will kill you next time we meet.” Shay nodded, with a slight smile, “I’d expect nothing less from an Assassin.” He thought Connor’s intimidation quaint, but was relieved that he was leaving.   
As Connor began to walk away, Shay inquired, “Would you like a rabbit, Connor? We have extra.”   
“No.”


End file.
